Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an armature and a motor.
Related Art
The following is an example of an armature employed in a brushed DC motor. The armature includes a shaft, a core attached to the shaft, a commutator that is attached to the shaft and includes plural commutator segments, and windings that are wound onto the core and are connected to the respective commutator segments. Among such armatures are armatures provided with short-circuit lines that connect together any given pair out of the plural commutator segments (commutator segments that should be at the same potential as each other), i.e., the short-circuit lines serving as voltage equalizer lines, as described in Japanese Patent No. 3559178, for example.
In the armature described in Japanese Patent No. 3559178, the short-circuit line is disposed between the commutator and the core in the axial direction. There is a commensurate increase in size in the axial direction of the armature due to the short-circuit lines being disposed between the commutator and the core in the axial direction. There is an accompanying increase in the amount of material used in the armature due to the increase in size in the axial direction of the armature, increasing costs.